Hello Beautiful
by smile.of.angel
Summary: Nick esta estresado y solo puede pensar en cuánto extraña a su mejor amiga y en cómo confesarle su amor. ¿Ella lo corresponderá? Songfic basado en la canción


**DISCLAIMER:** los Jonas no me pertenecen, sólo Emma.

* * *

**Hello Beautiful**

Nick estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama.

La verdad es que estaba destruido. Tan agotado que hasta se había puesto de mal humor y la almohada sobre su cabeza sostenida dfuertemente por sus descubiertos brazos, tapando así los rulos de su cabello.

-¿Tienes la canción?

Y la verdad es que sus hermanos no ayudaban.

-No la tengo- dijo cortante-. Ya déjenme en paz.

Sus dos hermanos, extrañados, hicieron los que él les pidió pero no se fueron sin antes Joe soltar un "Hay, que humor".

Ni en un hotel se podía estar tranquilo.

La gira, los conciertos, tener que componer nuevas canciones para cierta fecha, los gritos de las fans. Todo era nuevo para él; y lo estaba estresando de sobremanera.

Sabía que lo único que iba a mejorar su estado de animo era hablar con Emma y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo; o, por lo menos, intento. Reiteradas veces. Todas respondiendo la contestadora.

Debería ser tarde en Los Ángeles. Ese era el lugar en el que su mejor amiga (y amor secreto desde pequeños) estaba de vacaciones. Además de ser es siguiente destino de la gira. Los Jonas Brothers habían comenzado el tour en su ciudad natal y lo terminarían en unos pocos días.

Nick tomó una libreta y una lapicera dispuesto a escribirle una carta que le entregaría en cuanto la viera. Hacía un mes y medio que no veía sus hermosos y expresivos ojos. La extrañaba horrores.

_Hello Beautiful (Hola hermosa)_  
_Hows it going (¿Cómo te va?_  
_I hear it's wonderful (Escuché que es maravilloso)_  
_In California (En California)_  
_I've been missin' you (Te he estado extrañando)_  
_It's true (Es verdad)_

Nicholas sabía que ella no creía que él pudiera extrañarla tanto. Pero cómo no hacerlo si todo de ella lo incitaba a quedarse como tantas veces había ocurrido: con su pequeño cuerpecito- esta bien, no tan pequeño porque que tenían los mismos 15 años, pero aún así a él le parecía pequeño- sobre su regazo, mientras sus brazos la envolvían de forma protectora. Matando el tiempo sólo mirandose a los ojos.

Eso les bastaba a ambos.

Pero ella nunca la miraría como él quería que la mirara. Aunque sus hermanos lo contradecían; él sabía que Emma lo veía como su mejor amigo, su cómplice, su confidente. En otras palabras lo veía como su hermano. Muy diferente de cómo él la miraba a ella.

De todas formas eso no importaba.

Lo único que le era relevante es que su vuelo salía en pocas horas.

Pronto la vería.

Y sí, seguiría el consejo de Kevin- aunque fuera uno muy tonto- y le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly (Pero esta noche... voy a volar)_  
_Yeah, tonight I'm gonna FLY! (Sí, esta noche voy a volar)_  
_Cause I could comb across the world (Porque podría registrar todo el mundo)_  
_And see everything, and never be satisfied (Y verlo todo, y nunca quedar satisfecho)_  
_If I couldn't see those eyes (Si no puedo ver esos ojos)_

Bajó del avión privado y lo primero que hizo fue encender su celular.

Tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz.

Sonrió como un tonto enamorado al leer el nombre en la pantalla.

Emma.

Revisó el mensaje de su contestadora.

-Mmm... hola Nick- se escuchó la voz de su adorada amiga-. Hasta este momento me he dado cuenta de que debes estar en el avión en este momento-Nick sonrió, sabía que su amiga se habría ruborizado en ese momento-. Mmm...

¿Nerviosa?, quiso preguntarle aunque sólo fuera una grabación.

-Solo-quería-decirte-que-te-extraño.

Las palabras estaban tan juntas que tuvo que esforzarse para entenderlas. Aún así sabía qué era lo que ella quería decir.

La voz a través del auricular sonaba tan nerviosa que podría ser verdad que tenía una chance con ella. Deseaba que así fuera.

El mensaje continuó.

-Bueno... llámame cuando llegues, ¿si? Te quiero.

_Hello Beautiful (Hola hermosa)_  
_It's been a long time (Ha sido un largo tiempo)_  
_Since my phone's rung (Desde que mi teléfono sonó)_  
_And you've been on that line (Y eras tú en la línea)_  
_I've been missing you (Te he estado extrañando)_  
_It's true (Es verdad)_

-Chicos, ya tengo canción- anunció eufórico ante las miradas de incredulidad a su alrededor.

-¿¡En serio?- Joe estaba que daba brincos de la emoción.

-Ten- dijo Kevin pesándole su guitarra.

Rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra de acuerdo a como se imaginaba la música de la canción y el resultado fue increíble.

Estaba tranquilo, ya que se había encargado de enviar a Emma una nota junto con 1 entrada para el concierto de la noche.

_Siento no poder llamarte. Los chicos no me dejaran hacer nada hasta que tenga una canción para esta noche. No me falta mucho, pero estoy muy cansado, así que dormiré un poco luego de eso. Envíame un mensaje cuando termines de leer la nota. Te mando una entrada para esta noche ¿vendrás, no? Luego, ya sabes, le dices a Big y él te deja pasar a los camerinos. Yo le aviso que irás. Te quiero y yo también te extraño. Nick._

Su celular sonó justo en el momento en que finalizaba la canción.

_Claro que iré. Te veo en la noche :)_

-Es genial- lo felicitaron-. La cantaremos hoy.

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly (Pero esta noche, voy a volar)_  
_Yeah, tonight, I'm gonna FLY! Oh Yeah! (Sí, esta noche, voy a volar. Oh sí!)_  
_Cause I could comb across the world (Porque podría registrar todo el mundo)_  
_And see everything, and never be satisfied (Y verlo todo, y nunca quedar satisfecho)_  
_If I couldn't see those eyes (Si no puedo ver esos ojos)_

Nick tenía los nervios de punta.

Nada estaba saliendo como el quería. Se olvidaba la letra, le herraba a las notas, estaba tan nervioso que estaba volviendo todo un desastre. Encima el lugar estaba repleto. Habían casi cuatro mil personas, superando su propio récord. En cualquier otro concierto se habría alegrado pero no en éste. Tanta gente le estaba jugando en contra, pues sabía que todos verían si Emma lo rechazaba.

Lo que sea. Ya había decidido arriesgarse. No desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Después de todo, la canción era para ella.

La había escrito pensando en ella. Era _su_ canción. Pero no sólo era de ella, sino que era de ambos.

-Y ahora- comenzó a hablar Joe, poniendo lo más nervioso-. Vamos a cerrar esta hermosa noche tocando una nueva canción. Y no sólo eso...

Kev estaba trayendo una banqueta de los costados del escenario, ya que sólo nos habían traido tres. Para nosotros nos servían pero no para lo que queríamos hacer.

-Nick- continuó señalando al más pequeño de los tres- va a elegir a una afortunada del público para que le cantemos la canción.

Lo habían arreglado así y había sido su idea, pero aún así no podía evitar estar nervioso.

Nick fingió pensarlo durante un minuto o dos mientras miraba las caras de impaciencia del público. Él tenía tan claro como el cristal a quién iba a elegir, pero actuó como si le prestara especial atención a cada grito de las fans que exclamaban "¡Elígeme a mí!"

Le sonrió y le tendió la mano a la morocha que estaba en primera fila, a dos o tres pasos de distancia de él.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron sorprendidos, lo que hizo que Nick rodara los suyos.

Que no le viniera ahora con que tenía pánico escenico.

-Si no vienes tú tendré que elegir a otra- susurró su voz al micrófono.

Los ojos inseguros de la chica cambiaron por una expresión de seguridad inquebrantable mientras tomaba la mano que el cantante le ofrecía. Sabía que era la envidia de todas las fanáticas que miraban desde abajo del escenario y que era muy probable que al llegar a su casa, ésta estuviera llena de cartas bombas. Pero poco le importaba. Deseaba ser ella a quien Nick le cantara. No otra. Sólo ella. ¿Por qué? Secretamente lo amaba. El único que lo sabía era Kevin.

Los ojos de Nicholas vagaron por el cuerpo de la chica, lo que causó el que el rojo tiñera sus mejillas. Ese vestido verde realmente le sentaba maravilloso.

Cada uno tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar y Nick comenzó con un discurso previo a la canción. Le habló al público, pero sobretodo le habló a ella.

-Esta es una canción muy especial para mí. La escribí pensando en alguien que ha estado toda la vida conmigo- apretó discretamente la mano de Emma-. Desde que tengo memoria ha sido mi mejor amiga pero yo ya no siento eso por ella.

La cara de la chica palideció. Esto no le podía estar pasando. Nick no podía no querer volver a verla, era su mejor amigo. Si no iba a ser algo más, lo único que quería era que no la dejara.

-Quería aprovechar el día de hoy para decirle que, aunque ella no sienta lo mismo, la amo. Desde hace mucho la amo y que no soporto estar separado de ella. Ya no puedo. Y ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

Sus manos deshicieron el agarré para empezar a tocar las primeras notas de la canción.

En todo el tiempo que duró ésta, sus ojos no dejaron de mirarse fijamente.

Nick analizaba todo. Cada reacción a cada palabra. Observó como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas y se sintió un desgraciado. Preferiría morir a ser el causante de su sufrimiento. Pero, contradiciendo a sus pensamientos, los labios de ella permanecían curvados hacia arriba y no hacia abajo. Formando una sonrisa.

Cuando la canción terminó, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se sorprendió ya que, cuando se iba a incorporar para salir del escenario huyen como cobarde por haberla herido, sus labios sintieron el calor de los de ella. Uniéndose en un dulce beso.

El beso que ambos esperaban desde hace años.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, ya sé que debería estar actualizando mis fics XD pero tuve un sueño que me inspiró para hacer este Song fic (? la verdad es que no sé si es un songfic creo que sí, pero ni idea)

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo :D

Reviews?


End file.
